Some Like It Rough
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: Hanna meets up with Holbrook, things get proper steamy! RATED M FOR A REASON!


Hanna Marin

She leaves the note on his desk, telling him to meet her in his car at the edge of Rosewood Park at 9pm. She doesn't say who it's from but hopes he will show up anyway. She rushes home, has a quick shower, slips into a tight bejewelled singlet and even tighter black skirt, her pumps aren't too high and she puts on only a touch of mascara and lip gloss before grabbing her bag and slipping out into the night. Ashely will be away all weekend but Hanna doesn't want the neighbours judging her comings and goings either. She walks slowly down Main Street, trying to take her time and hold down her excitement, what the hell is she doing!? She passes the grill and sees Emily and Aria chatting over a shared plate of fries, she feels a quick pang of jealousy and squishes it, after all it was her who claimed to be sick so she could sneak off and see a boy. A man actually, she thinks and hurries down the road, only ten minutes left she thinks as she waits impatiently.

Gabriel Holbrook

He is driving slowly and his headlights pick her up immediately, she sure is a pretty little thing, he sighs as he pulls up beside her and leans over to push open the passenger door. She sits down and he notices how short her little skirt is and the way she smells of vanilla. "How can I help you Hanna?" He barely gets out before she has slammed the door and is leaning over to kiss him. He pushes her back. "What are you doing!? You're underage! And I am a cop, are you crazy?" He yells, gripping her forearms tightly. "Don't you want me?" She asks with the tiniest hitch in her voice. He groans, of course he wants her but he can't have her, what if people found out? It would ruin him. "Hanna you have to go." He says firmly, shaking his head and trying to ignore how low cut her top is. "You don't want me to go!" She says, more confidently this time. "You want me as badly as I want you! No one will know, it would be crap for me too if people found out!" She murmurs smoothly before licking her lips. His grip on her arms loosen, maybe it could work out? One of her hands snakes across to his thigh and she slowly runs her fingers up his leg, getting closer and closer to his crotch, he watches her hand and watches as he gets hard, he swallows rapidly and glances back over at her.

Hanna Marin

When she starts to unzip his fly she is sure he is going to stop her but he doesn't he just watches her, then her hand, going back and forth with a surprised look on his face, she would find it funny if she didn't want this so much! She lifts his already hard dick out of his boxers and is surprised, it is much bigger than Caleb's was, will it hurt? She ignores her thoughts and bends over, wrapping her small, wet mouth around his tip, Holbrook moans, his hands twining through her hair. Hanna leans further over taking more and more of him into her mouth until he is touching the back of throat, then she starts to move back and forth, sometimes using her tongue to lick him from base to tip, she can tell he is getting close, as he starts moving himself, rocking his hips back and forth and every time he moves her name spills from his lips like a prayer, she reaches with her right hand and squeezes his balls gently just before he cums. He almost screams with pleasure as she swallows and wipes her lips. "Did you like that?" She asks in a sexy, hoarse whisper, looking at his glazed eyes and gaping mouth. Holbrook starts his car without responding and minutes later they are at his small, neat apartment.

Gabriel Holbrook

He truly hadn't expected that! He remembered girls with braces trying to clunk their way through giving him a blow job when he was in high school and it had been nothing like that! She was like a pro! Just the thought of her mouth was making him hard again. She stood in his living room, shoes kicked off and her hair a mess. No one will ever know! He thought desperately as he walked in a grabbed her from behind. He started kissing her neck roughly and rubbing his dick against her firm butt. "Have you been a naughty girl?" He growled into her ear before biting her neck. "Yes." She moaned. "Yes I have been so, so naughty!" He bends her over so her head is on the arm of the coach and her arse sticks in the air, "Put your hands behind your back!" She complies and he cuffs them quickly and tightly as if she really were a criminal before pulling up her skirt to expose her perky butt and the lacy black thong that barely covers it. He spanks her, once, twice, many times. Every time he does she whimpers his name, spurring him on. He lifts her up over his shoulder like a sack and carries her to his room throwing her onto the mattress. He un-cuffs her hands from each other and instead cuffs one arm to his headboard as he pulls of her top and skirt. She stares up at him with lust all over her face and he strips off, grinning as she assess' his body and obviously enjoys it. He rips her undies off, getting a small yelp of pain and a grin from Hanna. He shoves into her hard and fast, pounding into her without apology, pulling her hair and groaning as her nails scrape down his back ferociously. When they are both done they lie side by side, panting heavily. "You should go!" He says suddenly, finally, fully realising what he has done. "Yeah, yeah you're right." Hanna says quietly, getting dressed quickly and smoothing down her hair. As she goes to leave she turns back, framed by moonlight and her face almost has a look of pity on it "Thank you." She whispers. "I am sorry." And then she disappears into the night, he shakes his head, running his hand over his face and flops back onto the bed, falling deeply asleep.

Hanna Marin

She walks away from his house, feeling dirty but powerful, knowing that just like that she can control an officer of the law and she is only 19! He was good, she thinks wistfully before pulling out her cell and calling Spencer. "Hey, we have everything we need. Yes I got a video, I'm not an idiot." Hanna mutters into the phone before walking the two blocks to Spencer and her car. "How was it?" Spencer asks looking at her with concern. "It was fun!" Hanna answers with a smile that turns to a grimace as soon as Spencer faces the road.


End file.
